Gone Mad
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace is now traveling with two people, the love of his life and someone they happen to click with. If Ace thought things couldn't be any more mad than it has been, then he was wrong. The adrenaline coursing through him hikes too much and fear consuming is becoming too much with the overwhelming events. Did he really think they could run forever? MarcoAce/SaboAce. Sequel to 'Joyride'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:: This has to be read after Joyride or you won't understand anything! Just a fair warning!**_

 _ **Kyaaaaaaaa, I finally finished! I typed this out in the past like few days span? I was like, all right, I have it in mind and need to get it out! So here we are with the sequel (not planned) to Joyride! There will be three parts that I will be posting one after each other! So I do hope you enjoy this ride and leave a review on what you thought~! Please excuse any mistakes!**_

 _ **Warning:: Attempt of sexual assault (very short in the first chapter), mentioning of blood, mature content in bed, and language used.**_

* * *

 **Gone Mad**

After switching vehicles with Thatch getting his things in the small townhome like apartment, we were on the rode heading for the state borderline. The two agreed for some 'fresh air' at going somewhere else and I didn't mind. It was leading me farther away from those troubled times, though a part of me knew I would at least miss Sabo since we became really good friends—too bad I couldn't call him now. Though, the ride was livened up with Thatch with us, living up to the Jester title he claimed and gave us hoodies for crowded areas as we stayed in the backseat.

Marco took a chance with this guy, seeing something I vaguely understood and trust in my lover's judgement. During the ride, the two got to know each other more, comparing stories and methods, while I rest against Marco with hands gripping one of his in pure bliss. When we passed over the state line a couple days later, Thatch dared to inquire about me next. That had Marco stiffen lightly, but didn't protest as he let the other ask random questions and I talked of some things that mostly related to Marco as those were my happiest days. My words were accepted as Thatch was very sociable and soon they decided on the next area.

While Thatch didn't need to, Marco and I needed to stay out of sight for a little while. So, Thatch was able to score a small little humble home on the more bad side of town that had vegetation mostly surrounding it. Part of the reason makes it more out of the sight and he wasn't worried about intruders if we were to be residing in the home. Plus, he commented that he needed a place with a basement, and from the stories he has mentioned would make perfect sense.

Luckily, it was furnished enough and Marco let Thatch have the room that has a closet going into the basement while our claimed bedroom is on the other side of the bathroom so it splits the rooms enough. We went into the home at night, getting more situated and we had a futon as a bed—being a bit bigger in size than the other. It didn't matter to me as the home was quite nice, though by some scratches on the hardwood you could tell things have been dragged out or smacked against. I merely shrugged it all off and enjoyed the small space we claim, happy the back yard is small and has vegetation covering the chain-link fence that isolated the little abode—which had me think of doing a type of mini garden to keep me busy.

Thatch had money saved up and I had withdrawn what I had in my account before we had left town so they wouldn't know which way we went. Easily enough, Thatch provided his honeyed words by getting a job as an Instant ***** driver in the area. Nothing limited who he drove, which made a big difference where he was able to drive more people around. Marco and I would linger with things closed off in the home, television on to watch what was going on—that's if he wasn't ravishing me with lips along my skin and a hand lingering on the necklace he gave me before we were ever separated.

" _In other news, Hunter Smoker was found dead in his home Tuesday morning…"_ The news has me perk up as Marco is in the kitchen making us sandwiches and I watch before stiffening at the picture on the screen.

"Nah, Marco…" I mention out lightly, knowing he would hear me and I glance over to see him glancing from the doorway to the television.

" _It is suspected that Marco Phoenix may have been the man to do it, after drugging his parole officer and leaving to the area in search of another individual. We have not been informed on who he may be with, more news on that as soon as we are updated, but do keep an eye and to call—!"_ The reporter went on as the image is shown of Marco in his mugshot and I hear a hum.

"Unflattering picture, yoi…" A chuckle leaves me at the comment as he soon goes back into the kitchen and I smile while watching as the news switches to some type of shooting recently. "I made you three, is that enough, love?" The question has me notice as Marco comes out of the kitchen with a lingering smile and I beam towards him.

"That's plenty, thank you~!" I comment happily while he soon sits next to me as I immediately snuggle up to his side and take one sandwich off the plate as five rest there, all being the same.

"Thatch said he would be bringing someone home later, a few people…" Marco starts as I soon focus to him and he shows a smirk as I tilt my head in curiosity. "We will need you to be a good host and go along with it, okay? Just so we can get things ready, yoi." A smile is on me as I nod in understanding and wiggle lightly with one hand keeping the sandwich and the other shifting to grab at his hand that is free.

"Sounds fun, I will do my best." I tell him, gaining kisses to my temple and lean in to gain more along my cheek before meeting for those lips wit mine.

"And after that, I am going to _ravish_ you…" It's a promising whisper that sends tingles through my body, flushing a little as I wiggle to settle against him.

"I can't wait."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Every month became a routine with Thatch bringing home either two women, two men, or one of each bi-weekly. It always goes how they want, Thatch commenting that his friend would be interested and I would be that friend who greets them into the home warmly. While, Thatch goes to _freshen up_ as I am left to keep them company with talk and offering drinks, which sometimes can have a drug if Thatch leaves it out as a hint.

"So, what do you do, Spade?" The name is something I use to be on the safe side as my name has been released on the news with Marco, but they have no clear imaging of me yet to release. No doubt, Akainu would never want it associated back to him, so he probably declines it being the same person, I think so anyways. Not only that, but Marco laughs each time they bring it up as I have been announced as being 'kidnapped'.

"I guess you can say I am a homemaker, trying to work on my art skills and thinking of doing a small garden in the back when the right season comes around." I mention with a smile, having them give giggles with looks of how they thought I was _cute_.

"That's so nice of Tachi. Letting you pursue what you enjoy…" One comments and I can't remember their names for the life of me. It doesn't matter as I sit next to them on the couch with a rub to the back of my neck as I laugh out lightly.

"It is! I mean, I try very hard to do commissions and selling at those big yard sales in town!" I remark and they are smiling while the closest one to me inches a little, she is fixing her positioning, but is slowly getting closer.

"What kind of art? Do you need a model?" She asks with flirty eyes and a hand lingers along my leg, reaching my comfort zone, but I bite back my anxiety from it.

"I haven't done people yet, more along the lines of animals or landscapes. My favorites are to do the galaxy though," I start and think of how to enthrall them more as I gaze to the woman next to me with a smile. "Like I wish I could have the color of your eye, it reminds me so much of a solar flare in the darkest part of the galaxy." A flush reaches her cheeks as fingers grip to the fabric of my shorts with a small tremble.

"You are so romantic, Spade." The other girl comments as I give a soft chuckle with a hand rubbing to a cheek with an act of being shy.

"I am? I kind of like to state what is obvious, especially when it's about beautiful things." I flicker eyes to the woman next to me, _hoping_ the two were about ready as she looked about ready to pounce me on the couch.

The door opens and I could almost sigh in relief as I turn to notice Thatch coming out with a grin. "Oh, you almost started without me, Spade!" He gives off a whine and comes around to the front of the couch with a hand out to the other woman. "I think we should have our own talk~!" Thatch winks, causing her to giggle while easily she is swept up and towards his bedroom. Talking flirty, his hand does three fingers out to the side and I smile while looking to the woman with me.

"Uh, do… do you want to go to my room? I mean it separates a bit so it will be better so we won't hear them?" I ask shyly, keeping it up as a more innocent play and she giggles with a hand to her mouth.

"You're so cute," she mentions with a fond look that sends a curling in me as I appreciate the compliment before standing up. She follows with hands gripping to my arm and I swallow thickly as we move to walk by Thatch's door, but it opens. She thinks nothing of it before something is around face, making her yelp in surprise and nails dig into my skin. It startles me as I quickly get her to let go as she struggles and then the makeshift blind goes over her mouth more and eyes are wide towards me.

"I know he's cute…" Blue eyes gleam to me, having me warmly grin at the affection showing. "And he's absolutely all mine, yoi…" He whispers into her ear, her hands coming up to try and get the cloth out of her mouth, but my lover merely brings an arm around to pin her arms down and to her body more. Desperate eyes are at me from her as I stare innocently and notice Marco give a smirk. "Be good while we take care of business, okay love?"

"Of course!" I agree in a chirp as I am buzzing from the words and the woman notices how I was a part of it. "I will wait for you in the room!"

"I will be up to ravish you soon," Marco comments and sends a flushing over my cheeks as I nod with pursed lips of excitement. Taking a few steps back, I watched as the woman stares in horror and begins to whimper as she is pulled into the room in a drag, but I never let it get to me as I imagine what Marco has planned for us.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Mnn_ , _a-aah_!" The moan hikes out of me, trembling as I am sitting in Marco's lap. He is rocking with me as I am grasping around his shoulders, nails digging into the back of his neck. Blubbering moans are leaving me as I can't handle the pleasure being dealt to me, blue eyes dancing in delight at my reactions.

"I love the dip in your back, Ace…" It's like a purr against my neck as he kisses and I dip more for him so a hand lines along the curve of my lower back. "You are so perfect, yoi…" He continues to whisper as I feel his other hand grip to my hip to pull me completely down, not wanting me to move.

A groan leaves me at being so full and try to catch my breath as fingers line the dip before lingering up. It catches my ears this time as the front door opens with a whistle and I tremble as I feel him twitch inside me, having me let out a shaky breath. A small whimper leaves me as I want to move, the buildup was getting so close and now I wait while clutching to him as lips continue to nip at my neck.

Thatch always made noise, something so that we were aware and I could almost whine that he would be back. Though, Marco had only momentarily stopped, the hand on my hip moving to start stroking my cock and I jerk with a sharp gasp. A small whimper leaves me at the feel and how I tried to be quiet before moving my head to notice Marco give an amused look. It fills me with confusion as his hand from my back moves to put a thumb in my mouth and has my mouth open. He begins rocking his hips again and I felt eyes widen as I couldn't close my mouth with my low moans starting to leave me. The hand on my cock moves as he has it go to grip at one of my butt cheeks and directs me to move.

Trembles leave me as I follow as motioned and can't help the moans leaving me. It felt good to finally move and he pulls my face closer to look straight into my eyes with a smirk. "Be loud, Ace. I want to hear all of you, love." It has me moan before the hand moves and I grip my arms around his neck with a breathy moan. Hands are on my hips as he helps directs me to get back into our rhythm as I am withering all over again with mewls and moans of delight.

"M-Marco~!" I moan with whimpers of it not being enough and he is chuckling while shifting to lay me along the bed, partially hanging along the edge. My fingers are gripping to his shoulders as he holds my lower half up to begin thrusting harder into my body. " _A-Aah_!" The cry leaves me of bliss of him finding the spot and I feel tears prickling on how good I _always_ feel with Marco.

My back is arching for the perfect spot as he grips one of my hands to press into the bed and his other moves to reach around my other side to support along the metal framing. My other hand moves to grip at the mattress and make sure to try and meet him with the rhythm as my stomach boils. Tears are free as I am overwhelmed at the heat boiling in me in such a sinful way that I can barely handle it. A cry of release leaves me, my orgasm no longer waiting after that last thrust pressing _oh so_ deeply within. This groan is flowing from his lips as I shake while looking up to him as Marco grinds against me harshly with shaky breaths. Feeling as he does small thrusts, I notice as he lowly moans with his head dipping down to kiss at my chin with nips.

A smile finds me happily as I knew he had found his own peak and was slowly wilting over me. "I love you, Ace…" The whisper lingers as I relish in our post-orgasmic high and soon run hands along his shoulders.

"I love you, too, Marco." I tell him happily while shifting hands to rub along the back of his head and comb through his hair, noting a haircut soon.

It took us a little time to get cleaned up and dressed as mentions of getting something to eat leaves us a little while heading to the bathroom. Thatch was on the couch and glances over with a smile and the hand on the back of the couch does a flick of a salute before offering to make food for us. Marco agrees and I smile at the offer and we cleaned up better in the bathroom. My lover was being loving as usual, caressing my body even after I was all cleaned up and I enjoyed every bit of it.

Sitting on the couch, I was placed in the middle as I lean against Marco and was soon graced with a plate of nachos. It had me perk up immediately with a wide grin and thanking Thatch happily at the display of good food. The man sits on the single chair to the side and I have legs down to have my plate in my lap, Marco grabbing a chip. We ate somewhat while watching the television and I heard a chuckling fill the air in amusement.

"I see I didn't ruin the fun." Thatch comments, having me look over with a curious face before his eyebrows are shifting. I eat on a chip as Marco snorts and continues eating, swallowing to speak.

"As if, we have heard your endeavors plenty of times." Marco comments, having the other laugh as he props a leg over the arm rest and is sitting sideways with a grin towards us.

"I am just surprised on how vocal Ace is, that's all." The remark has me flushing in embarrassment at the mention and Marco only chuckles.

"That's because he is actually enjoying it, yoi." The words have me flush more as my lover continues eating and I notice Thatch make a hiss noise.

"Ouch, low blow!" Thatch mentions with a laugh before tilting his head and gazes at me, a little more prying than usual. It has me frown while wiggling and there is this tension in the air.

"Eyes up, Jester." A chuckle is in return as Thatch is grinning innocently and waves a hand out.

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to try something?" The question comes out before he grins to me with eyebrows bouncing. "My Queen is attractive, but I would never cross those boundaries. Can't a helpless Jester grovel at the throne?" Hearing him speak in such a manner somewhat has me relieved as he looks to mean that he wouldn't do anything.

"Helpless my butt." I mutter and gain a laugh from Thatch, who then shifts to have both legs down and waves hands out with arms spread through the air.

"But of course, but only for those on the throne~!" He grins while standing and starts a silly dance with claps and I am laughing. Claps leave me as enjoy the way Thatch was so outgoing and tries to keep the mood lively, Marco is also chuckling next to me in amusement.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Staying in the home is working out, a few months passing as Marco dared out to go meet with someone he knew. This person is the same individual who got him free from prison with his—I think it's a male—creative methods on doing it. Plus, they were meeting up because they wanted something in return done and so they occasionally have met up to try and get everything gathered together. This left me alone in the home on those days, most of the time I sleep in unless Thatch swings back in for lunch and wakes me.

Today was no different as I glance to the clock on my nightstand, seeing as it was around noon and heard a noise. Moving to get up, I yawn as I sit on the edge as I hear moving around and soon move to fully stand. Sleep still clung to my eyes as I drag myself along, pulling on a shirt as I stayed in my boxer briefs, Thatch already seeing me in them on occasion since I felt comfortable like that. Opening my door, I let out another yawn while moving towards the kitchen doorway.

"Nah, Thatch, do you need help?" I ask out, since if he just got back then I would love to help as he always lets me munch along the way. Taking a couple steps in the small kitchen, no one is there and I figured maybe he went to his room—just missing him. Rubbing a palm to an eye for a moment, I soon turn to take a step into the living room. "Tha—!" Pain flourishes through my temple as my head jerks to the side, having me stumble before falling to the kitchen tiling along my side. A hand moves as I grip to my head with trembles, the pain throbbing and I can only whimper at the sensation. Hands are gripping my calves as I am yanked to be laying on my back and I look up with squinted eyes as it's hard to focus with my head pounding and still a little foggy from sleep.

"Couldn't have you snitching on me, pretty boy." The heavier set guy gives a disgusting grin, lewdly eyeing my body as my shirt as drawn up some from him pulling a bit towards him. "Though, it seems to be my lucky day!" A small cheer leaves him as he eyes along me, having me cringe with legs shifting to try and get free. "Oh, whoa, don't get all bent out of shape, you little whore." I let out a holler to let me go while trying to kick at him, which has us in a struggle, but he has the upper hand.

A good whack to the side of my head has me jerk from the pain searing through my skull and he has my legs down with his knees digging into my thighs, having them spread more than necessary. Hands are on my shirt as I tried to get back to what is happening, small black dots in my vision as I yell at him before my fingers are gripped together. My shirt is over my head to be used to twist around, letting my fingers go so he can get my hands trapped before harshly pulling them behind my head.

"Let me go!" I holler at him before my breath hitches as he pulls out a knife with heavy breaths. It has me still, understanding that I was stuck in my spot and could no longer fight back without being seriously injured. After a moment, he chuckles with a dark demeanor shedding over his features and moves the knife as he looks down at my chest. It causes a curl of disgust to go through me, breath hitching as the blade presses softly to a pectoral. There is a sharp sensation as the metal barely cuts through my skin, not enough pressure to make me bleed, and causes me to let out shaky breaths.

"You know, I was just going to rob the place, but I think I'd rather have _this_ ," the knife moves and he presses the hilt against my cock that is most certainly soft. A grimace leaves me at the lewd way he is grinning towards me while shifting the knife to drag it along skin and I try to move away as it hooks under the band of my underwear.

"Get off me!" I tell him while trying to wiggle free and he laughs before his hand holding mine down moves to grip at my hair and pull harshly, causing me to wince.

"Shut up, whore!" He hollers at me with eyes gleaming in threat before his other hand yanks the blade up, clothing tearing loudly. I can't move my legs as I am exposed before him and letting my body begin quaking as I felt sick at the fact. I move arms to push at his arm to try and get free, but he merely moves the knife under my chin, pressing against my throat and moves his hand from my head. " _Stop_ moving, the squirming and hollering is left for when I fuck you!" My eyes widen at the words with fear stemming stronger and his free hand is sliding along my cock to get fingers slipping along between my butt cheeks. I try to move, arms coming down to try and get the knife away, but he presses it to draw blood and I whimper at his fingers pressing to my butt hole with palm trying to rub at my balls.

A high pitch whistle is there in the kitchen with us and as the guy pulls back enough, all I see is a baseball bat go against the side of his head and he goes flying to the side. Looking up, I meet amber eyes that stare to me in worry and I soon shift to cover myself in embarrassment. Tears prickle at my eyes as I watch Thatch move to the guy and start pulling at his arms to get them tied behind his back, making him groan as he isn't coherent, and pulls him farther away from me.

"Let me get you a blanket," he mentions while heading to the living room with a soft whistling and I began pushing myself up to be sitting with legs closed, not able to stop my small trembles. The guy who attacked me seems to be knocked out since I can see his chest moving to breath, but I could already tell it would be a nasty bruise on his head—not that I cared. Thatch comes back in, whistling stopping as he moves up to drape the throw blanket over my shoulders and kneels before me with hands out. "Let me get your shirt untangled from your hands." He let me take a moment to breath before shifting to let him help me get the shirt off hands and he soon pulls out his burn phone. As I get more situated, he pulls back with a smile as the phone is to his ear. "Let me get you some medicine for your head."

A reassuring smile is there as he moves to head for the bathroom, whistling until he replied over the phone. _"How much longer are you going to be, Milo?"_ The name has me sighing out in relief as it is referring to Marco and he is making noise looking for the medicine and some hums. _"If it's not too important then Spade needs your attention more."_ He continues to hum a bit and walks back into the kitchen with a smile towards me as he comes closer and I put a hand out.

"Here you go, take these." A nod leaves me as I easily put the two pills in my mouth and swallowing them. Thatch moves to the sink to get a glass and fill it with water. "Something you will just have to be home to see." The reply has me watching him with hands holding the blanket, not really wanting to move from my spot. Thatch pulls the phone away before putting it into his pocket, making his way over. "As soon as I asked how much longer, he was already saying goodbye to his associate." The mentioning has him grinning as he comes back over to hand me the glass that I gratefully took.

"He… He snuck up on me…" I start up as Thatch moves to sit down next to me, but gave space as he tilts his head to view me. "I thought you had gotten home, I wasn't thinking since I just woke up…" The words leave me as I always knew Thatch tried whistling after coming into the home so we know it's him. My lips purse and I notice his hand moving to the bottom of the glass.

"Drink, your Majesty." Hearing the way he calls me that has me softly laugh, appreciating his light tone and soon follow through. I drink from the glass slowly, hoping the medicine will kick in soon as my head is still throbbing. The pain hurts my eyes a bit, but I don't want to close them at the moment and I drink most of the glass before setting it down to rest on the ground. We sit in silence as I enjoy it, eyes hurting with my pounding head, only relief has been a slight one when I would let eyes droop, but not wanting to keep them closed.

"Thatch?" I ask quietly and he hums softly while I shift to pull blankets. "Could you place your hand on my shoulder?" I question and soon feel the hand placed to my shoulder and he begins to hum a little upbeat tune, having me appreciate it as I close eyes. Even after getting whacked in the head, I wasn't tired since I just woke up not too long ago, but I needed to close eyes to get rid of some of the pressure. As it started to feel a little more better is when the back door in the kitchen starts opening. Thatch is quick to get up and move to the door and gives a noise.

"Try not to be too loud, his head is still hurting." The remark has a noise of confusion before I shift a bit to look to the side as Marco comes through the door. Eyes widen and flickers to the other guy still passed out with hands tied behind him. Then his feet are moving to me while soon kneeling as I kept curled under the blanket. Hands are finding along my face, a couple fingers finding the small cut under my chin and then the other hand is having fingers skim near my temple.

"I was half asleep…" I mention with a small tremble of any pressure and he makes sure to pull away. A small voice of coaxing is there to comfort me as he moves to pull at the blanket, but I hold it tight. Blue eyes look curiously to me while I shake my head and he takes a slow breath.

"Let's get you in the shower…" He comments and I slowly nod before he shifts his head to face Thatch as he was over by the intruder. "Take him down, I want him awake after I give Ace a shower, yoi."

"Sure thing." He mentions with a smile and waits for us to get up, Marco helping me carefully as I was led to the bathroom, one of my hands having to move to grab at my underwear that could only have somewhat of a hold on my thighs, but is loosening. We make it into the bathroom and he starts the shower to soon come back over and he looks to me as I gnaw on my bottom lip with eyes gleaming up at him.

"It's okay, Ace…" He coos with fingers moving to pet along my cheek and I let my underwear go as they were shimmied mostly off in the walk. They pool around my feet and he notices before seeming to have an anxious look when hands find the blanket. "Did he touch you below the belt?" The question is hanging in the air as I soon move the blanket carefully. He helps get it to the counter and stares along my body as I have trembling hands out.

"Just… just a little…" I reply, feeling as maybe Marco would be upset with me as he always says no one else is allowed to touch me and I couldn't get that guy to stop.

"Ace, did he go in at all?" The question is serious and I shake my head with eyes up at him. Hands are grabbing to mine as he pulls them up to pepper them in kisses. "Don't worry, I will wash that man's grime from you, yoi." I was directed to the shower and helped in it while he soon begins pulling off his clothes.

Hands helped soothe along me as I almost cried, the fear stemming on how I was almost forced to do something with someone other than Marco. My lover only comforted me as he cleaned along where the man touched with a double wash that I requested. It helped ease me, being wiped of that man's touch and those lips on my shoulder gave so much reassurance with Marco's whispers.

After getting all dried up, holding the towel over my shoulders, he leads me along to the bedroom where we get dressed and he puts a band aid under my chin with a bit of gauze to do the full extent. Hands moved the towel to dry my hair lovingly and I felt so appreciated even when I was the one to let it happen, but Marco would whisper in reassurance that it wasn't my fault. It brought me relief as he soon cups my face to gaze down at me with a kind smile.

"I want you to know the threat is gone, yoi." A bit of confusion leaves me as he begins leading me out of the room with a hand in mine and, though I am muddled, I follow him. We head through Thatch's room and I am met with the open closet, surprising me with a small pause, Marco turning to look to me as I can hear Thatch down below with taunts. "Don't worry, love." I look to Marco as he is giving reassurance and a thumb rubbing at my hand. "I am going to be there the whole time." A nod slowly leaves me as I have only seen down there twice, but this time a person is down there. I start to move as he begins helping me down the stairs, walking in front of me.

"Ah! The King and Queen have finally arrived~!" Thatch calls out happily as there is enough light to see even as the trap door is being closed. The guy who attacked me is sneering in my direction as I continue down with eyes directed away from that glare. We make it fully down as I gaze to the guy again, feeling myself relax little by little as he is cuffed to have his hands behind his head and to the pole. Legs are bound together so he can't move them much and he keeps that look on his face.

"You really riled him…" Marco makes the comment while moving to be lingering next to me with an amused look on his face.

"Well, what are Jester's for? I have to entertain the guest until royalty arrives!" Thatch loves the play on roles and it makes me feel more comfortable before the guy held captive spits out towards me.

"As I knew it! You blimey whore!" The words have me reel slightly back, but he freezes as a large blade is under his chin and to his throat.

"Don't speak to the Queen in such a manner, cretin." Thatch speaks low with venom dripping from his words and the guy stays steady with a small tremble.

"Did he speak to you like that?" My lover asks towards me as I keep a frown while nodding a little. Blue eyes flicker dangerously as he isn't pleased with that comment before moving to have a hand behind my back to give kisses to my cheek.

"Marco?" I ask in slight confusion and at the name leaving me, the guy cuffed inhales sharply and I look over to see him gazing in confusion. Those eyes flicker at my lover to take him in before realization starts dawning onto his face, then those eyes find me. There was a look of horror on him as he was realizing his _mistake_ on the house he broke into and the man he attacked.

"Y-You're that serial killer…" The words come out quietly from the captive guy as Thatch pulls away with blade resting to his side as he glances in our direction.

"That sounds crude, yoi…" Marco merely comments before moving towards the man, who flinches as he does and tries to wiggle away. "Ah? Where's that defiance you were showing my Queen?"

"I-I didn't know! I wouldn't have come here!" The complete horror and fear on him is different, somewhat having me feel good about it. This vile man tried to do something to me, but now he will be returned with probably worse things than he did unto me.

"Now it makes a difference?" Marco asks with an unamused stare as he looked about ready to end him there, the guy doing a bit of blubbering of how he was sorry. Blue eyes were merely watching with that stoic look he has and tint of annoyance when someone does something to what is his, but then I notice a flicker in his eyes. "How about we leave it up to my Queen to decide your fate, hm?" Marco asks while moving to grab the guys hair to pull him up, teeth gritting from the captive and his eyes flicker from my lover to me. "We will do as he says, anything he wants done to you is a command and we will do as he bids, yoi." Those words surprise me as I stare in shock and then Thatch claps out with a wide grin.

"First, we must have him seat upon the throne! One moment~!" Thatch moves to a darker area of the basement, beginning to move some boxes around. I watch in curiosity before he soon pulls out a chair to dust it off, it's antique and has the velvet seating. "I found it, but didn't want to ruin its quality with our messy fun." He mentions while bringing it over and sets it right behind me with a hand waving out with a bow. "Please sit, your Majesty." At the comment, I smile lightly before carefully sitting down and relax back with eyes looking to the man who can only stare back.

"What should we do, my Queen?" Marco begins as I flick eyes to him as I felt myself relaxing into spot, but at the same time as I look back to the vile man I felt… _empowered_. This man attacked me and touched me without thought and called me such names and now…

Now he was merely nothing before me.

The sound of clanging is there as he tries to free his hands and the thought bring something to mind. "Hands…" I mention quietly as I look to the vile man with a more indifferent appearance so he couldn't see my discomfort of being in the same area as him. A hum resounds as Marco is curious on what I said and I look to blue eyes. "His… his hands… I want them off." I speak carefully, not ever doing something like this, let alone watch them do anything close to their work.

"Very well, yoi." Marco replies while he motions at Thatch, who is grinning with excitement as he goes to grab what they need and my lover is moving the guys hands up along the pole to view at the cuffing.

"N-No! Fuck! I wouldn't have! If I had known!" The vile man pleas and I feel a frown on me as he tries to say more things. "Mercy! Have mercy upon me!" It was no surprise to hear as Thatch walks over and I sit up a little in thought, hands moving to the arm rests.

"Wait…" I mention in thought and can see a slacking relief through the vile man. Nothing leaves the other two as I stare in thought and tilt my head.

"What is it, my Queen?" Marco carefully asks as I soon focus more to the hands from the man who seems to think I may actually convince them to let him go.

"On his right hand, cut off the middle and ring finger." The words finally leave me, the guy jerking with wide eyes of disbelief and I notice Marco grinning widely in a prideful way.

"Of course," the answer shows that he will abide by that with no issues and Thatch had moved to grab a different weapon for my mind change. It's not long before he is back with cutters and it has my heart thundering as I am not sure if I truly want to watch or not.

Blue eyes find me as I grip to the chair and he closes his eyes with a nod to show I didn't have to watch. It's the relief I need as he opens eyes again to move the cutters to fingers and I close eyes nervously. The scream rips through the air, having my ears thunder with my racing heart and wait for the next scream of pain. It has me grip the armrests before swallowing and opening eyes to see they had his hands dropped back behind his head, but blood lingers on the pipe. The vile man is panting with trembles from the pain he is in and I only stare, not feeling much remorse for some reason. I wasn't sure if it was because of what the man did got me so cold or the fact that I have been around Marco so long it didn't bother me as much.

"I should have just killed you, little cunt!" The man backlashes and surprises me as I give a frown of feeling it fill me with repressed emotions. "You probably would have been too loose anyway, fucking whore!" Words are tumbling out of him while calling me all kinds of names, Marco even looking like he was about to bash his head in and I just _snapped_.

"Get his tongue _out_." The words leave me as his words are ringing in my ears and I sit up more with a glare to him. "You are not going to talk that way to me!" I snap out as he tries to argue more and is startled by my bite back. "I want his tongue out and shoved down his throat so I can't hear any more of his talk!" I state up with hands gripping, lightly panting with trembles. It's quiet as I soon notice the other two looking in shock and makes me a little nervous for my outburst. Marco looked on his way to speak, but Thatch beats him to it.

"The Queen has spoken." Thatch is already moving to grip the guy's jaw harshly to get it to open so something is shoved between teeth and I am surprised. I look to see Marco grinning proudly while standing up and I notice Thatch having a knife to the vile man's tongue that he has a hold of. My sight is blocked as Marco stands in front of me with bloody hands cupping my face, taking my focus a bit away from the gargling of cries.

"You did _so_ good, love…" He tells me as I soon find myself smiling with hands moving to line along his forearms and lean closer. "Now you don't have to worry anymore, yoi." He reassures as I hear the gargling scream of pain before it's all muffled and I hear Thatch snickering with a little taunting linger right after.

"Oh, cretin! The vile swine! You messed with the Queen! And now it's off with your head~!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **Instant* -** Like those type of uber drivers, but used a different name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone Mad**

After what happened with the intruder, Thatch was over his head with the King and Queen thing. Though, it didn't bother me at all as I liked joining in on it and Marco took to it already before the incident. Right after it all happened, Marco helped clean me again and held me for the rest of the evening and never let go even when going to bed. In a way, I felt safer after all that happened, some weeks already passing, as I knew the guy was dead since I knew Thatch would have finished the job and they had burned his body—calling in a favor with Marco's associate.

Which, said associate is looking straight to me as I was exiting my bedroom.

"Oh? This is your Queen?" The person asked, having me a little muddled on if they were a male or female.

"Yes, come here for a moment, Ace." Marco claims from the couch as his associate is in one of the single chairs and I move over to the furniture before having a hand out to my lover. He grips it fondly while bringing me closer and I am smiling with a giddiness in me. Being pulled, I fell comfortably into his lap with my back to the armrest with his arm hooked around and comfortably against him with my side as I can face his associate this way. "This is my associate, Izou. He helps me as I work my way to return the favor, yoi." He explains while I stare to the man who is comfortably relaxing in a long skirt and blouse, make-up placed to his face to show how defined his structure is.

"You're really pretty." I mention bluntly and he raises a brow before chuckling with a smile.

"And you are cute, I can see why Marco was so keen on getting back to you." Izou comments with a hand lingering under his chin and tilts his head with eyes examining me more. "So much potential."

"Izou, I do not press my love for those types of things," the warning tone leaves Marco as he soon begins stroking a hand through my hair. "If he did then I would support it, but you lay off on plans with him involved, yoi." I am a little confused by the talk, but another hand is pulling me close and I can't help but smile while nuzzling against him.

"Oh, it's quite all right, dearie. You know I wouldn't chance that with you." A chuckle lingers while I notice our guest moving legs as he soon crosses one over the other. "Anyways, I expect maybe sometime soon?"

"I will let Thatch know that we are moving again to be closer." Marco mentions and I merely stay quiet as I knew he would just tell me later anyways. Maybe not tell me the _whole_ reasoning, but I didn't mind as I snuggle into him with hands gripping to his shirt.

"I am surprised you leave someone else alone with your Queen." Izou mentions with casual conversation and I hear a chuckle from the chest below me.

"A Jester that knows his place most indefinitely." The words come out easily, showing no doubt in those words.

"What does that make me?" Izou is curious with eyes lingering on us and there is a hand rubbing along my thigh.

"I would like to say a Chancellor, yoi." My lover remarks in thought and receives a chuckle at the answer, having me notice a hand fanning towards Izou's face.

"Ah, I guess that is acceptable enough." There is another chuckle to follow him after his words and soon makes a hum with a thought before seeming to remember. "Oh yes, there was one other thing to mention since it pertains to your love." A hum leaves Marco as he is completely open ears and soon Izou is pulling out a small purse, opening it fluently. "I don't know if you all get the newspaper or watch the news, but they finally revealed Ace's face." The newspaper is moved to be showing one of the pages for the story with one of my pictures I took with Sabo one time at work, but they cut out his face of course. It's a clear picture and my name is underneath with my age as it states that I have been taken by Marco. "For a forced hostage, you are awfully calm…" Izou mentions in humor, smirking with a tilt of his head and there is a snort from Marco.

"Saying such things, but it works better for us to be like this." Marco claims easily while rubbing more to my thigh as his other hand on my hip is gripping. "I will be _upset_ if they tried to hurt him anyways, yoi." The clarification has my stomach fill with flutters and smile big at that while nuzzling him.

"I feel bad for anyone who does." Izou clarifies before moving the newspaper to the cushion of the couch near him and closes his purse. "She will linger there for the next three months, I do hope you can do it before she moves again since it is hard to track her."

"Of course," Marco reassures while his head rests against mine and this smile is on me as I enjoy the attention.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Thatch had no problem moving on, saying that people might start catching on anyways so it was a good idea to leave. We gathered up into a different car with him withdrawing everything from his account and closing it. No trail needed to be left behind so he made sure to bleach the basement and scrub it clean. The furniture was left behind and vacuumed up with spray and powder along the surfaces to help get rid of anything.

In the car ride to the next destination had Marco mention of how Thatch should do what he does. Along the way, we stopped on occasion to country homes for them and I stayed in the car like usual. It was nice to see them have fun, enjoy that kind of thing together, though Thatch always made sure to point out that he would never impend on the King role. It was kind of funny to hear, but appreciated as he would spoil me as well—mostly homemade meals when given the chance.

Thatch and Marco decided to go into the home that is a couple towns before our destination and I stayed slouched in the backseat of the car. They were gathering some food for us along with their play and I merely kept myself busy with thinking of how I was going to give Marco a bunch of kisses when he returned. It's practically a normal routine before I jolted at the sound of a car door and soon carefully slid myself to behind the passenger seat. The windows of the car are cracked and I can hear the crunching of feet that skid along the gravel. When those feet made it closer, I swallowed thickly while keeping still and having my head tilted enough to view the general direction of the person.

Luckily, they began moving away from the vehicle—seeming to only glance in at the front seats—and I breathed out easily before carefully shifting. I gaze out to notice some man in a plaid shirt moving along with a gun to his side, making my breath hitch. The burly man—someone who may be used to work on a farm—makes his way towards the home and I look towards his vehicle to notice no one else with him and carefully get the crowbar under the driver's seat before exiting out away from the home. Breathing carefully, I move around the vehicle and able to peer more into the stranger's car more to be on the safe side. Loud commotion is in the home, having me move along more quickly and I hear as Thatch tries to honey the guy with his words, front door wide open as I make my way up the porch steps.

" _You guys slaughtered this family!"_ The new visitor starts up loudly and I am gripping the crowbar with a shaky inhale before stepping up in to the home anxiously. I carefully step along to see the guy facing towards the living room, not able to see me. Moving a couple more steps as he is cocking the weapon with curses on his breath, I grip the metal harder while having it down. Inhaling at the creak my foot made, I notice him start to turn and I quickly move forward with my arms swinging. The crowbar smashes into his face, the cheekbone crunching under the force and the guy hollers while falling to the ground with the gun skittering along the floor. As he is still moving, I move the crowbar to over my shoulder before swinging it full force into his head to crush in his skull. His body slumps with twitches and whimpers as I step a couple feet back with quakes through my body.

"Ace?" My head jerks up to look towards Marco and how Thatch was giving a wide eye stare. Where they stand, a mirror is behind them and looking straight to it, there is a full view of my anxious and terrified face. "It's okay, love." Marco continues as he begins trailing towards me with a reassuring smile and he grips to my hand with the crowbar in it as I am shaking. The other hand comes up to let finger tips graze my cheek and soon cups my face to bring me closer to have chaste kisses to my nose. "You did good, yoi. You did so good." The reassurance has me breathe heavily with me realizing how much I am quaking and then he is taking the weapon from me to hand it over to Thatch. "Thank you for being there to watch over us." Kisses begin peppering a cheek as I feel my chest fill with a flustering sensation and purse lips.

"I did good?" I ask while gazing up to those blue eyes that are dancing in pride.

"So very good, yoi." He tells me while moving to press kisses chastely to my lips and I hum happily, trying to rid of the trembles I still felt. "Mh, right, Thatch?" The question comes out as he pulls back with a smile down to me and there is a clapping resounding.

"The Queen protected his people vigilantly~!" He claims before I heard a thud and he is laughing lightly. A whistling comes out in a happy tune and I focused more on Marco that tilts my head and brings me in for a more passionate kiss, having me inhale deeply with a moan. _"If you make love in the back of the car, no mess! Also, I won't stop driving~!"_ Thatch claims a little farther in another room and I groan as I hadn't been thinking that until he mentioned it. Marco pulls back to snort at the words and soon grips my hand to go to his face and I notice the blood from him lingering and beginning to line down my forearm.

"I would take you anywhere," Marco clarifies and has the heat searing through me as it sounds so good to love him since we haven't while travelling. "Though I enjoy those sounds solely for me," he mentions next while humming in delight and pressing chaste kisses to my lips a couple times. "Let me get us cleaned up, yoi." He mentions while pulling away and moving over to the area the carpet is blood stained and I glance to the man I hit as he isn't moving an inch. "Thatch!"

" _Oh-ho~? Am I being invited on the adventures?"_ A light laugh leaves me as Thatch soon peers around the door frame with a frown. "Boo, I thought you two would get it on in here!"

"Stop trying to catch us having sex and help me find things to get cleaned up to leave, just to be safe." Marco comments with exasperation as the other is grinning while moving to disappear again.

" _Kitchens are always handy!"_ The voice carries and I smile a bit as Marco waves me along to go where the other is.

"Get cleaned up while I make our path a bit more passible." My love mentions and I nod while moving along to the kitchen, hearing a humming. Amber eyes find me with a wide grin and I move up over to Thatch as he already hands me a wash cloth. I begin wiping up hands and along my arm as he directs my face to wipe up what I can't see.

"There, all better." Thatch mentions with a smile as he pulls away and takes the dirty cloth in my hand.

"Thanks, Thatch." I tell him with a smile and he gives a grin while rinsing the blood off the hand towels more.

"Of course, my Queen." The response has a giddiness in me, but appreciate him being how he is normally. "Come over so you may clean up, my King." I look to notice Marco leaning on the doorframe with a raised brow in our direction.

"Very well." Marco mentions while coming over to the other side of Thatch to clean up, denying the offered help. "Go do the last-minute things."

"Sure thing~!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You're beautiful," blue eyes are looking up at me passionately as I move hands along his back and feeling the fluster in me from such words. "I love you so much, yoi." He tells me with fingers lingering along side as he rests his head to my chest again so I could smile, enjoying how those fingers trailed up to mess with the necklace on me.

"I love you, too…" I say with all my heart as I move a hand to trail fingers along his face and begin petting along his head and through blond strands, having him pull his hand back down to enjoy the pets I did.

We had made it to the small one-story motel, Thatch booking two rooms that connect to each other and they were really cheap for the time we will be here. He paid in advance for three weeks, which was in a few days of being up. Marco had done the task Izou asked for at the beginning of the second week and made sure to lay low. It had just recently been announced on the news with no firm claim on who the person that did it, but they didn't linger on it long as it caught on from the small town we were at not too long ago. So, it was good we moved as Thatch had mentioned out that he had a feeling someone was catching on and moving bought them time.

"I'm thinking the inside of your wrist," my lover mentions as we had started talking of where to put my tattoo that will show I was his.

"It would be easily seen, I love that…" I tell him with a smile as I continue to rub along him happily.

"Just my name should be sufficient, yoi." He clarifies and I chuckle while agreeing eagerly as I couldn't wait to mark myself for him, like he did for me.

A knocking resounds on the door, Marco giving an irritated sigh of being interrupted by resting against me. When another couple knocks are there, I am let up with him moving to pulling on sleeping pants and I do the same. Shifting, I pull on the robe and one of those face masks from the hospital, along with pulling my hair back to mess it up more. Marco is in the bathroom as I wiggle a little before coughing lightly and open the door with a half-lidded look like I wasn't feeling well.

"Hello?" I ask with trying to get a scratchy tone as my eyes land along a man with red hair, dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and red button-up shirt that has the collar open to show a white t-shirt underneath. As I look to grey eyes, I noticed the three scars over one and that they brightened up seeing me.

"Yes, is Yullen here?" The name used is actually the alias for Marco, though he never showed face to the front desk. Thatch had put reservations in both his name, Grant is the name this time, but Yullen is put as the one to solely stay in this room. Though, I couldn't have my lover come out, so I made a noise and sniffled lightly.

"Yullen went to go get me some medicine at the drugstore, can I help you?" I ask with a clearing of my throat as I move a hand to pull at my robe, hoping none of the love bites my lover left were noticed as I hadn't realized it was slightly noticeable and they would be fresh from our endeavors not too long before this.

"Oh, I see. Well, can I possibly wait for him then? It's a bit of something I have to ask him," the words come out with a smile and it was making me nervous as what I have learned from people looking like this meant they worked for departments for the police of any kind—which meant he probably had a gun.

"Preferably not in here, I don't know what I have is contagious." I try to tell him with a shift as I grip on the door, to show I wanted to close the door and he never kept his reassuring smile away.

"It seems like a cold, and no one got hurt by one." A determination glimmers in his eyes as I try to find a way to get him to leave and then hear a slamming from the bathroom. It startles me with a sharp inhale and feel a hand grab my forearm. "We have to get you out, Ace!" I snap my head up that the man knows my name and hold to the door as I keep myself in place.

"Ace!" Marco yells for me with curses as a gunshot goes off with him hollering out in pain. Fear runs through me at the sound of glass breaking and the man at the door shifts into the room more to grab around my midsection to lift me up.

"M-Marco!" I shout in a panic as I try to kick myself free while tearing off the face mask. "Let me go!" I practically scream as he keeps his hold and soon we are moving away from the room. The sound of movement has me soon shoved into the backseat of a car and the door closes swiftly as the guy is turning with pulling a gun out. A scream leaves me in anger as I smack against the glass with fists and try the door handle with no luck. The guy is running back as I move to the middle console before someone slides in to the driver's side with a big grin to me.

"Don't worry, your Majesty!" A smile finds me in so much relief at Thatch being there as he is looking over the car before leaning over to open the passenger as I hear feet along the gravel. I move to the window as Marco comes running out of the room that Thatch _was_ occupying. This joy fills me, but falters at the blood along his hip that he is clutching and I purse lips as he starts getting into the passenger seat.

"Stop!" I look to notice the redhead coming from our original room and Thatch has the car in gear, peeling away as Marco just gets his leg in, door swinging shut as we take off.

Gunshots are going off, startling me as I move to lay belly down along the backseat and hear this laugh from Thatch as he is maneuvering easily enough. Marco is slouching in his seat and I shift around to being on the center console to look over him in worry, blue eyes meet me as he gives a reassuring smile through his annoyance of what just occurred. An arm moves out across my face and Marco's chest as Thatch jerks the vehicle and I grip to the seat and move so I can find a seat belt to hang onto at least. It calms as we are soon travelling a long stretch of road and I try to calm my heart for the few minutes of peace.

"Well then," Thatch comments after sirens seem to have clicked on behind us. My heart is pounding again before I notice Thatch pointing to the passenger side and Marco is moving as we slow down to pull over. I notice a gun handed over and hear a holler from outside to get out of the car. "Stay down both of you." I didn't have to be told twice before he is shifting and hand is lingering over the gear shift with wiggling fingers. The shouting can be heard with a slight muffle, but Thatch had cracked the window so it was clear they wanted us to get out with both hands. A snap of a seatbelt is there and I hurriedly get the one in my hold around me as well, seeing a glaring light getting closer. "Hold tight~!" Thatch sing songs before gripping the gear shift and soon change gears while peeling wheels to throw gravel. It's hitting the car behind us and there are hollers while we soon peel away and head down the road.

I am trying to remember how to breathe, the fear lingering in me as I am shaking with hands moving as I lay to my stomach more. I am gripping to the cushion beneath me, eyes stinging as I try to calm my heart down and swallow the lump in my throat. "Ace," I look up to see Marco leaning to have a gaze to me that is calming. " _Breathe_ ," the word comes out as I cough lightly before taking in shaky breaths. "There you go, love. Just calmly inhale and slowly exhale, yoi." A nod leaves me as I shakily inhale and try to calmly exhale, but ends up in a small whine from my panic. "Do it again, you can do it, Ace." His words are only soothing as I continue to follow as he says and soon start getting myself to calm down.

"You can rest, my Queen. We will be travelling for a little while." Thatch comments as I stay laying along the cushion and can only nod tiredly.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We were able to find a place to stay, provided through Izou as he has ways to find individuals and secured us a place. We knew if he knew where we were before the home, since he picked us up for different transportation, then they would find us easily. He told us to stay hidden and he would bring by some things for us weekly since Marco was in no position to go anywhere.

I had been worried over my lover as he was hurt and made sure to help him as much as I could. Marco always gave me reassurances and would let me cuddle up next to his good side as I try to care for him. Thatch made us food and kept me busy when I needed to let Marco rest, though my lover had his moments of when he wanted me by him even when Thatch came in asking if I wanted to join him. The other realized maybe he was pushing Marco's boundaries and would leave it be, never one to push too much. Though, after a few weeks, it was evident Thatch took a liking to Izou and vice versa.

So, most times, Thatch was happy to flirt away with Izou when he stopped by to bring things. It had me happy to see them like that, Izou fully aware of how the other is and jokes of the Jester trying to be like that with the acclaimed Chancellor. When I told Marco about it, that had him calm about Thatch being with me alone so much as it was evident of how much the two liked one another.

"Ace and I should at least continue on, yoi." Marco had brought up one day as he was moving around better after almost two months. The wound hadn't been too bad, but he made sure to take his time to heal up and get motion back almost to before. "If we stay then it will put you on the spot, Izou." My lover continues as we sit in the living room with me by him, of course, and Izou is resting in a single chair with Thatch easily resting arms to the back of it.

"They do have Thatch's face now, though." Izou clarifies as the mentioned man gives a broad grin, almost like he did an achievement.

"They have nothing on him besides being associated with me. While I have a practical bounty and shoot on sight if try to run, yoi." Marco continues as I hold onto his arm with my cheek nuzzling to his shoulder affectionately. "Besides my work has been done, so I do not need to pull you along any longer, Izou. And since you two seem to get along fair enough, then I do not see Thatch continuing on if it meant leaving you." The words have the two realizing in understanding on what is said, Thatch kind of furrowing eyebrows in realization on some things.

"At least wait a week, I will get you a vehicle and passports to cross the border." Izou mentions with a tilt of his head and relaxing into his spot more, the news finally coming back on the television. We stop to watch it as we usually do for more news and today seemed to show another presentation of Marco being pinned with escaping the hotel in that town and if any sighting that he is considered armed and dangerous. It makes my heart hurt, the usual explaining on what happened before it's showing this time that they are interviewing the guy I saw at the door.

" _What can you tell us of the details found?"_ The reporter is asking the red-haired man that is showing a serious face and there is this hand beginning to move out to explain.

" _They had bought two rooms, Phoenix ended up slipping through to the other room as I had been busy with Portgas. We hadn't realized there was a third party until after I realized the use of the double rooms and saw Phoenix entering the passenger side with Portgas still in the back."_ He begins relaying the scene, most of the time vaguely explained and this must be the first time it was explained more in-depth.

" _Anything you can give about Portgas? The third party?"_ The reporter continues as she holds herself firmly in curiosity, wanting the details and not to miss a beat of them.

" _The third party, we are still in search of an identity to match with the face, though we only have a partial picture. Now, we actually have more on Portgas than what they dug for before."_ The mentioning has me tensing with a grip around Marco's arm as I stare to the screen, not liking the curl in my stomach. _"Portgas is not seen as a threat over this whole ordeal."_ That's a little relief to me as the woman reporter comes back with her question easily enough.

" _Do tell on why that is, Agent Akagami?"_

" _We found Officer Smoker's files for when he was taking him in for observation the first time Phoenix had been arrested. We have already taken action and in the works, so I can let you know that Portgas had quite a troubled childhood."_ I could almost groan at the thought of people seeing me as a troublemaker and saying I was just some child who wasn't kept in line or something. _"It seems that Smoker was close to bringing in Portgas's foster father for physically and mentally abusing him as a minor and trapped him to earn the money."_ Surprise filled me at that being revealed and the fact that _Smoker_ was the one working on that kind of thing for _me_.

Izou and Thatch are looking at me, I can feel it and it makes me nervous as I clutch to Marco's arm for reassurance. It takes an annoyed hum to have those eyes away and I am cringing while he comforts me. A hand is coming up to my face as he shifts to have his body face me, hand moving my head so he can kiss at my forehead as I can't keep eyes from the screen.

" _And you believe this has some play into what is going on?"_ The reporter continues the conversation and I am unsure of wanting to watch, but knew I needed to, just to see what they know.

" _Of course, it was evident from the reports that it was manipulation and an attachment that is coaxed with praises and comfort. Portgas had been living in that home most of his childhood with other parents not letting their children around him, so yes, it has a play into it all. Portgas is merely an innocent citizen who got dragged into the wrong thi—"_

"I WAS NOT!" The yell leaves me suddenly with my body shifted forward as I am breathing heavily and tears are prickling at my eyes. I startled everyone and could only hurriedly feel embarrassed. I purse lips before quickly getting off the couch and heading to the bedroom with the door cracked behind me, just so they can hear anything out of the ordinary. Finding the bed, I curl into a ball while under the sheets and trying to calm myself down at the memories of everything.

Robin used to say I was only coerced to be with Marco. For him to have the feeling of control while having someone so dependent and devoted to him, but I always denied it. At one point, though, I remember when I had started to doubt my stability with Marco and just those things being mentioned have me feel everything rise again. Robin talking of how I could be happy with what I was already doing, which I would be lying if I wasn't at certain points. The job I had was decent and I got along with Sabo, finding common interests and the other was very caring and friendly to me. We would hang out and he understood that my heart belonged to Marco, even on days I doubted it. Those days I would be low in mood, Sabo knowing something had gone wrong and merely comforted me with no questions, being there for me.

Gods, I miss Sabo sometimes.

A body presses along my back, hand brushing through my hair and is practically easing all those thoughts away. I feel the giddiness return as I move to roll over and snuggle into my lover. A hand is rubbing along my back in comfort as I feel any frustration or doubt start to fade and I am filled with everything about Marco.

"I love you, Ace."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone Mad**

Thatch decided to stay behind, clear up things in the air and stay low to disappear and start anew. I was a little surprised, but I could also see Thatch twitching nervously on agreeing to not going to have _fun_ , leaving me to have a feeling it won't last. It seems Izou knew something by just looking to us and I wondered what could have been his thoughts, but never asked. We were provided with what we needed a little over a week then when he first stated, but it was fine.

Now we head for the border, going to take us a good week to reach it, including on stopping to park somewhere secluded to rest. That meant during the day mostly as we travelled from dusk to dawn, letting me sleep through the night and then switching to have Marco rest. When we found excluded areas with some more privacy than the chance of a car coming around, Marco would spend time with me in the backseat as we left the windows cracked. We had never done it in a car before until then, having me resting on his lap mostly as it was easier. Regardless, I felt in heaven and couldn't help but to enjoy everything about him.

We were getting close to our destination, having to stop only a few times and I would pump the gas with a scarf around my face as it was chilly and worked out to hide my face. We always had me do it since it was on the passenger side, but we were careful as they had Marco's face everywhere. Mine was out there as well, but may take a moment longer than someone who is being blared everywhere as a practical serial killer.

We pulled over in the morning to an area down a dirt road and an abandoned store as it looked to be a part of something years ago as the road showed of splotches of pavement, but everything else had been torn down around the one building. It was by an expansive field and seen in the distance from the main road, but we parked in the back to settle down. We were close, the border could be reached within a few hours, but we wanted to wait until it was darker out to have less exposure. Marco leaned his seat back to sleep and I was munching on a rice cake and listening to the sound of the wind, feeling a slight chill. I kept bundled with ears exposed as I gaze down to Marco as he is fast asleep with a cloth over his eyes.

A breath leaves me slowly as I pick up a newspaper to do the crossword on it and planning to do Sudoku next or during my solving if the puzzle gets me stumped. I couldn't help but to shiver as the blanket I have can only do so much with the cold lingering, especially with the windows cracked. My hands are bundled against my chest and tucked into sleeves as I have no gloves, going without so we could get food, water, or gas. Once passing the border, Marco was going to look up someone Izou told him about to take them in for the time being until Marco wanted to dip toes back into danger.

A crunching fills my ears as I soon glance out the window to look out in the field near us, but a good distance still. Swearing I heard something, since nothing is there, I move in my seat and carefully hover a hand towards Marco while looking over. My eyes catch something in the back of the building move and my body tenses as I grip to an arm of my lover.

"Hmm?" He hums while I am moving carefully with the other hand pulling open the glove compartment. A hand from him moves the cloth from his eyes as he peers to me tiredly before noticing my anxious appearance. "Calmly…" He whispers while a hand moves to try and reach for the keys, while I slip a gun out nervously. I didn't like holding them, not since that time with the woman that got in a struggle with me. While Marco is shifting, I glance back around with a tense body as I am panicking, but trying to keep calm with the weapon in hand. "Gears, yoi…" I have a hand to the gear stick to be ready and he roars the engine to life, having movement come from the building.

" _Don't move!"_ Multiple voices sound out as I shift the gears as Marco claims while gripping the bottom of the steering wheel, taking the chance that they wouldn't shoot at me at least. When Marco floors it, people from the field are moving and gunshots are going off and I feel my heart thunder as Marco is sitting up now to grip the wheel to take better control. Hollers are there as we begin driving off around the building and as we hit to the road, the loud popping of the tires have me cover ears, gun gone from me somewhere else.

"Fuck!" Marco curses while controlling the vehicle as we ride along on deflated tires and the road is blocked off ahead and he steers into a field, running over some holes that practically slings the car around. Fear lingers in me as we drive along and it was evident the car was too bad off and he soon is moving to grab at my face to bring me in for a kiss as the car stays on course. A hum leaves me to enjoy the sensations he gives me before he leans more along me as I hear the car door. "Out! Roll!" The shout is there as I am shoved from the vehicle and roll harshly with winces before quickly scrambling to feet. I run along as Marco pops up from the grass as well and I hurried to him, reaching for his hand as he smiles to me.

I grip tightly to the extended hand as he starts running as well and pulling me along. My heart is thundering as I hear the shouts from farther out in the field as they try to catch up with us and I can only focus on keeping up. The cold is burning my lungs, biting at my cheeks as my face is exposed and my hands are feeling the chill soak in as well.

The cry of pain leaves Marco as I watch the bullet hit to his lower back and having him stumble, dragging me along. Panic flares higher as I scramble to get on hands and knees while checking over my lover with stinging eyes, heavy breaths leaving me. "M-Marco!" I call out in fear at the thought of losing him and he rolls to his side with a cringe as he tries to push himself up. I quickly move to grab to his arm as I pull it to be around my shoulders, having to do _something_ and feels tears slipping along my cheeks. "Marco, please don't leave me…"

"I wouldn't leave you, love." He tells me in reassurance as he takes a strong grip to keep focused on us moving as I try to get him moving. "I always get myself back to your side, yoi." I look to him, those blue eyes gleaming with reassurance though they droop more than usual and I hear the people getting closer, having me let out a sob.

"I love you so much, _please_." I practically beg while keeping my hold to his hand and to his side as I don't want to lose him.

"I love you, too, Ace. There is no need to worry." Nothing replaces those calming eyes and I about choke on my sobs as they are starting to shout to stop. I am shaking while trying to keep my lover up as he stays to me, the sound of my crying loud enough as I feel my lungs burning.

"There is nowhere for you to go, Ace…" The voice is familiar as I notice to the side of me some feet away is that agent that was at the motel. "Just stop here, we have to get him medical attention." He clarifies as I try to keep going with shaky sobs as I feel Marco leaning heavily against me, letting the wound take over him—being too close to the time he was shot two months ago. It only takes five more steps before my legs give in and I am crying heavily while moving to grip onto Marco. My arms holding onto him as I nuzzle my face into his neck and can't help but want to keep anyone away.

That would be too good for me, though.

I have to hand Marco over to paramedics while I am pulled into handcuffs as I scream in desperation. At this point, my lover is passed out from the wound and I am not allowed to be with him. The agent lets me calm down, claiming he would stay with me as his partner went with Marco and be at the hospital to wait. The field starts clearing out, my ears hearing the happy praises of doing a great job of apprehending the _criminals_. It hurt to hear, but I knew that is what we were labelled as and the fact that some were hoping to get it over with now—referring to killing us—made me cringe.

"You might go to jail this time…" Akagami comments as he is sitting on the ground near me with a leg up, arm propped up on his knee. I stay silent as I curl up in my spot with tears still stinging at my eyes and he breaths out. "And you two would go to separate prisons." The words hurt, my chest clenching as I bite to the inside of my cheek and close eyes with shaky breaths.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask out with choked noises as I try to stop myself from crying again. "I only have Marco that loves me." I continue as I knew I sounded desperate, wanting nothing more than to be there for the one who has shown to be there for me through everything.

"You haven't given others a chance…" The words have me look to him with pursed lips, but still a little confused on what he said. "Wasn't there anyone there for when you started back into society?" The question has me soon think of Sabo, knowing he had been there for me when I needed a shoulder to lean on. Robin wasn't so bad either, trying to be gentle, but firm with her words on everything going on with me and our sessions.

Then I could only think of everything happening and shook my head with a grimace. "That doesn't matter, I left that. Like I got in the car that day from ever going back home." I speak out in spite at the second part and try to control myself a bit better, adjusting a little as my hands are cold against the ground.

"Ace," I stare with a frown as he was being calm with his words, reassuring me of not wanting to hurt me. "It's hard to understand now, but one day you will realize on where you sit. Don't let this take over your life, you never know on what life will give you that is good for you." Akagami comments with a smile and I feel tears stinging as I want to doubt everything coming from him, but he never once changed his approach for me. "I will be here for you, if you allow me." He mentions while keeping my gaze and I swallow the lump in my throat with a bite to the inside of my cheek before turning to look away, not commenting. "Let's get you to the office, don't want you to really catch a cold."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Shanks—Agent Akagami—had got me lowered in sentence to three years and possible early release with good behavior. As he mentioned, Marco was sent practically across the country to a higher security prison and I was left to go one near where Shanks lived. He put himself down as an emergency contact, saying he would be here for me and with the whole trial process, I started to put some trust in him and his partner, Benn. Nothing ever left my lips about what Marco did, which is one of the main reasons I went to prison, being charged as an accomplice and I took it.

After a couple months of adjusting to the prison in my small single cell, I was sent to see a counselor weekly and the funny thing is that it was Robin who showed up—being offered a transfer by Shanks. It made me purse lips and I felt _shame_ overcome me as she walked into the area while I was handcuffed to the table for my first few meetings. Robin greeted me, happy to see me being well and I nearly broke down as she asked if I wanted to start over. It filled me with so many emotions, I wasn't sure on what to do with myself as I started over with Robin. She was gentle like last time and soothed me to talk of what I wanted, though I was very choked on my words.

"I brought someone this time, I hope you don't mind." Robin came to the table with a smile and I was confused on who she could have brought. Shanks came whenever he could to chatter to me, which I was growing used to and appreciated it since it was close to six months being in here. As she waited for a response, I soon gave one with a slow nod of my head as I am clearly confused on who would possibly be brought here. A smile graces her as she turns to face towards the door, where the guard tells the person to come in.

My heart aches, green eyes finding me as he sheepishly smiles while coming into the area more. I purse lips with teeth snagging the bottom lip and let my head turn away with embarrassment for the other to see me like this. As he comes closer, I felt emotions flare as I knew I wouldn't have minded to see him again, but I wasn't prepared for it to actually happen. No doubt he wouldn't want to associate with me after seeing who I had been with, who Marco really was.

"Hey, Ace…" He says out as my hands grip together nervously as I try to stop my body from wanting to tremble as eyes are stinging. Hands are carefully grabbing to mine, startling me as I soon look up to him as reassurance blooms along his face, green eyes gleaming in so much comfort of him wanting to be here. "I was hoping you would let me come see you more…"

"Why, Sabo?" I ask in confusion as I move my feet, being bare out of choice, and pushing them together to rub heels along the top in a small pattern.

"I still want to be your friend, if you will allow me?" The words are sincere, recognizing it from the times before and I move to speak, but lips tremble as I wasn't understanding. These people were wanting to be with me, even though they had to know the story of my childhood and then running off with Marco.

"B-But… why?" I ask as I can feel my shoulders being heavy and I am staring to those eyes that show nothing bad towards me.

"Because you are a good person, Ace. We got along really well and I want to be there for you." Sabo tries to clarify more as he grips to my hands and I shift them to carefully grip back with trembles as I cringe at the way my emotions are trying to overwhelm me. "That's what friends are, someone to be there for you when you need them most and I am absolutely happy to be here for you." A choked noise left me as I let my head drop as I lower to the table with trembles as I grip to his hands more and he returns it firmly.

"I don't… I d-don't deserve it." I try to tell him and thumbs are rubbing to my hands.

"You do, Ace. You deserve to be loved and shown so much," Sabo tells me as I know tears are slipping along my cheeks and I look up to him with pursed lips to stop any noise from leaving me. "I want to be here for you, too. Just like Shanks, Benn, and Robin have been, I want to also provide you with what you _deserve_." Sputtering leaves me as I choke on a whimper and soon feel the swelling in my chest as I begin to let lips move to smile with hiccups.

"I'm s-sorry…"

"It's okay, Ace. We are still friends and to be honest…" He starts out with a sheepish smile as he tilts his head. "You have been one of the only people who I really got along with, I didn't have the best childhood either…" The explanation surprises me as he lets out a nervous laugh and forces a smile that I know from when he would show it to certain people he didn't care for. "So, let's heal together?" Sabo asks and brings a more genuine smile out, having me flustered at the fact that he asked such a thing.

"O-Okay," I reply with a nod and soon swallow thickly before letting a smile lingering on me. "I missed you, Sabo." I tell him honestly before I can stop myself and it brings a bigger smile on him.

"I missed you, too, Ace."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

On the fall of my two year of being in, I was released on good behavior and a passing on my sessions I had with my counselor. Leaving through the doors of the building had me nervous, but so much relief washed through me as the four people I have come to know more are waiting for me. Sabo is the first to come up to me with a smile and hugging me tightly while congratulating me on being able to get out sooner. When letting me go, we moved to the others that did mostly the same thing as they showed me signs of compassion.

Shanks had offered for me to stay with him, but it was decided I would go live with Sabo as I got a position at a local store near his place. It was a coincidence that Sabo happened to live in the same area as Shanks, moving shortly after I disappeared as he got an offer with his college credits finally kicking in to help. He hadn't held back because I was gone—or as the news said 'kidnapped'—and could only hope to run into me later even as the news was getting crazier.

The first month out was rough on me, a few people watching me wearily at the supermarket and the poor manager was asked a whole lot if it was okay for me to be there. It hurt a little, but I understood and could only bare through with a kind smile and go about my business. One teenager actually comes to chatter with me after school on occasions, though his friends didn't like that at first. His name is Luffy and one of his 'best friends' named Zoro comes along most of the time as he comes talk to me excitedly. It caught me a little off guard at first, but I noticed with him being friendly with me and chattering up a storm with me lightly inquiring, people began to relax more.

Sabo of course helped me push through the hatred and mean remarks of how I was a deep-seated criminal that needed to be locked away forever without knowing the full story. In the past couple months, I started to tell Robin a little more on what I had experienced and could feel my stomach curl. She explained I was starting to realize that what I was a part of was _wrong_ and as the sessions past, I knew she was _right_.

Being with Marco, though he purely showed only love and devotion for me, it had been a see-saw of fate. No matter how I looked back on it, there was a likely chance that he would have _killed_ me that day and I would have been buried with no one to come visit my grave because I know Akainu never would have. It felt like a crash course in my mind, I knew that we couldn't run forever, but I believed so much in Marco's words that I felt no need to think logically about anything. The only thing I ever craved for was attention and love from someone, being catered and coaxed.

I gained all of that from people who didn't give up on me and continue to show it. It was like having a family and friends to help me through it all and I appreciated every single one of them. Then as days and weeks passed, I slowly let myself completely pull away from my past and made my path for the future. It was to the point I had been comfortable enough to tell more on what happened while together, the events that stood out the most.

A couple sessions I had Shanks come along when I talked to Robin, wanting him to know as well. It helped me as I told them of the time that vile man assulated me with plans to do so in a sexual manner as well before I had been saved. Then I spoke of what happened in the basement, feeling so much guilt on what I invoked on an individual and how much I turned a blind eye to. The second session had me wait a couple more weeks before having Shanks by again and I told them nervously with guilt-ridden trembles of what I did to that guy at the country home. Bashing his head in out of protection of losing Marco or Thatch and ended up crying at how much it hit me that his life was ended with my own hands.

Shanks and Robin had been surprised by both those big events, showing comfort that I did go to let it off my chest. It really did make me feel better that I was able to say it out and though Shanks has to put it in the reports, nothing would be done. If anything, it was tacked on as being a victim of Marco and his list of people he has killed over the years. They knew it was a spur of the moment and mindset of protecting the two people that were watching over me. It was a scary thought, two serial killers being guardians for an individual and would kill you for stepping wrong.

There was still the fact that I haven't told Sabo about it, but he never pressured me to tell him more. Sabo had been nothing but good for me as I grew close with him so easily. We had a routine in the home and spend time together to go out and do things I wasn't really able to, being shown so much. It had been so amazing to experience over the months and it only started with hands grazing to soon having fingers entwined. I figured out I found a new love blooming brightly with Sabo, him returning the same with a reassurance. It started a year after being out and has been holding strong the months to follow into the summer, neither of us pressuring for more. Sabo understood why I wanted to take it slow since I had been in so deep with Marco and needed to work my way slowly with Sabo.

"Hey, baby…" A kiss is to my temple and makes me chuckle before turning my head to face up, meeting green eyes. "Shanks is on his way over to pick us up for our family vacation."

"I just got done packing." I was telling him and he looks down to my hands as I am holding up a necklace.

"You had that before too." Sabo clarifies with a questioning in his tone and I nod while gazing down at the red beads and fingers roll them back and forth.

"It… It had been a gift…" I mention lightly as I had yet parted from the last thing holding me down to Marco, just a small part of me not wanting to.

"It's okay, Ace." Arms move around my waist as he rests his chin to my shoulder. "I don't expect you to throw it out, I know it meant a lot to you. You can wait a little longer if you want." He tells me softly in so much understanding and I grip the necklace with a smile on how he could be like that with me.

"I won't think on it right now." I comment with a deep exhale while moving it to my nightstand and lips kiss to my neck affectionately, causing me to chuckle. "Sabo~!" I complain lightly while laughing as he soon pulls me to the bed and we wrestle around, laughter ringing from us. It doesn't take long for us to be sitting up with hands pushing against one another with smiles and then he slips hands to move mine and then grapples to me. A laugh sputters from me as he peppers kisses to my cheek before I stop enough to meet lips with mine and I hum in appreciation.

A phone starts blaring from the living room and we pull away with light laughs of getting distracted before he jumps off my bed. "I will grab my bags and head down! You lock up!"

"Okay!" I tell him with a grin as I gather up my two bags with a quick shove of my charger into my bag as I move to the living room.

Sabo is out the door and I am moving to grab my cell phone to shove into a pocket in my shorts with a light hum. Going over a mental checklist, I soon nod happily and make my way out to open the door and I am presented with a man in a trench coat. It's hard to see any features as I notice him wearing a hospital mask and dipping his head enough where it's shadowed while keeping a good enough distance. I let out a noise of confusion as I am on my way to speak, but am presented with a folded note by a gloved hand. I am still muddled, but I take the note with weariness and the guy merely bows a bit more before turning to walk along down the hall to leave. Putting down one of my bags, I open the folded note to read the single sentence lingering.

' _I'll be by your side soon, my Queen.'_

A burning cold runs through my veins and the whistling lingers through the hall of the complex. I snap my head to the retreating form as I recognize it from the times to clarify him entering that one home and the figure disappears around the corner.

Marco knew where I was.


End file.
